Late Night Date
by Crazeh People
Summary: Kisah salah satu malam yang manis di antara Hishi dan Mingyu. A SEVENTEEN MinSoon fiction. Kalian tidak suka Hoshi uke? Jangan baca fict ini XD ini fict hasil kenistaan Craz yang meng-ooc kan Hoshi. tp tetep aja, RnR jusyongggg


" Hoshi hyung, ayo kita pulang."

Dokyum yang saat itu baru saja membereskan tas nya untuk pulang kembali terhenti saat melihat Hoshi yang masih asyik bernari.

" kau pulang duluang saja."

Jawab Hoshi yang terus menggerakkan tubuh nya, Dokyum menggelengkan kepala nya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Hoshi, memeluk tubuh gempal Hoshi dari belakang yang membuat pipi Hoshi merona merah.

"a-aku masih mau berlatih."

Ujar Hoshi masih dengan pipinya yang memerah, Dokyum menyembunyikan wajah nya di ceruk leher Hoshi, menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Hoshi.

" tapi kau butuh istirahat, Hyung."

Ujar Dokyum yang masih bertahan dengan posisi sebelumnya, yang otomatis saat dia berujar bibirnya menyentuh kulit putih halus leher Hoshi.

" sebentar saja~ eung, dua jam lagi?"

Gumam Hoshi yang kini mengusap tangan Dokyum yang melingakar di tubuh nya.

" baiklah, aku pulang duluan."

Ujar Dokyum yang mencium leher, pipi dan kening Hoshi, meninggalkan Hoshi dengan pipi memerah nya.

..

..

Mingyu menghentikan langkah nya.

Tadinya ia akan langsung pulang saja, tapi ia mendengar music yangmasih mengalun di ruang dance practice.

" Hoshi hyung pasti belum pulang."

Ujar Mingyu, tangan nya perlahan membuka pintu ruang dance practice, dan benar saja, kini ia melihat tubuh gempal Hoshi –yang di balut Sleeveless hitam- yang masih terus menari.

" Min?"

Gumam Hoshi menghentikan tarian nya saat melihat bayangan Mingyu di dalam kaca.

" hi there! Kenapa belum pulang?"

Tanya Mingyu yang kini menghampiri Hoshi.

" eung,,, sedang ingin, mungkin? Lalu kenapa kau juga belum pulang?"

Tanya Hoshi, menerima handuk yang di ulurkan Mingyu.

" ada beberapa lirik yang harus di tulis. Mau kopi?"

Tawar Mingyu yang kini berjalan kearah Coffee Maker.

" eung.., mau sih, tapi aku tidak suka Americano dan nanti aku tidak bisa tidur."

Jawab Hoshi yang kini menghampiri Mingyu.

" aku akan membuat Kopi dengan campuran syrup yang manis untukmu. Itu tidak pahit dan tidak akan membuat mu terjaga, Babe."

Pipi Hoshi merona merah saat mendengar Mingyu memanggil nya Babe.

" Wow, kau imut sekali dengan pipi merah itu, cocok sekali dengan mu."

Ujar Mingyu yang membuat pipi Hoshi semakin memerah.

" kau bisa duduk saja dan tunggu sebentar lagi untuk kopi nya, Babe."

Hoshi menundukkan kepala nya, menyembunyikan pipi nya yang kini merah padam.

" a-aku akan membereskan barang barangku."

Jawab Hoshi yang langsung berlari kepojok ruang dance, membuat Mingyu tersenyum kecil melihat nya.

" baiklah, kita minum kopi sambil berjalan pulang. Terdengar bagus untuk Late Night Date."

Dan celetukkan Mingyu membuat pipi Hoshi terasa terbakar.

…

..

Malam hari yang tenang.

Jalanan yang sepi.

Cahaya lampu menghias jalanan malam.

Satu cup kopi hangat

Dan berpegangan tangan.

What a perfect Late Night Date.

" entah kenapa mala mini terasa sangat indah."

Gumam Hoshi sembari kembali meminum kopi nya.

" ya, ini sangat indah, tapi kau jelas tetap yang paling indah, Babe."

Hoshi melihat kearah lain, mencoba menyembunyikan pipi nya yang memerah sejak tadi.

" bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku?"

Gumam Hoshi kecil.

" oh, aku tidak bisa. Kau terlalu imut sehingga aku tak bisa menahan nya."

Dan Hoshi tersentak kecil saat genggaman tangan mereka terlepas dan Tangan Mingyu beralih bertengger di pinggang nya.

" kau harus sering sering seperti ini."

Ujar Mingyu, menarik tubuh Hoshi agar lebih dekat kearah nya.

" apa?"

Tanya Hoshi yang kini menatap Mingyu.

" tinggal di studio lebih lama, jadi kita bisa pulang bersama, dan melakukan Late Night Date lebih sering lagi."

Dan Hoshi memukul kecil pundak yang lebih muda.

 _Tapi sepertinya Ide Mingyu boleh juga_ _J_

 _.._

 _.._

 _END_

 _.._

 **JANGAN TANYAKAN INI FICT SOONSEOK ATO MINSOON, KARENA HAYATI SUKA DUA DUA NYAAAA, DAN JANGAN TANYAKAN KEMANA PERGINYA HOSHI YANG MANLY, KARENA DIRIKU SUKA HOSHI YANG KADANG MANJA JUGA.**

 **JANGAN TANYAKAN KEWARASAN CRAZ JUGA YEE /MENGHILANG BERSAMA JOSHUA/**


End file.
